Someday My Princess Will Come
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: Prince Philip has always been told that he is betrothed to Princess Aurora, but where is she?
1. Chapter 1

Prince Philip stood on the balcony, that was connected to his bedroom, and stared unseeing across the countryside, He stared past the tiny village that stood just outside the castle's keep. He stared past the sun-dappled hills and dales and past the freshly tilled fields. He stared past the streams that seemed to be sewn throughout the kingdom, like a sparkling blue ribbon, holding the land together. He stared past the forest that lay beyond, and all the way to the horizon. He saw none of it; something else occupied his mind.

For as long as he could remember, he'd been told that he was betrothed to Princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefen, his father's best friend. He'd always been told that their marriage would join together two great families and two friendly kingdoms; a dream come true, they'd told him.

The problem was that Philip didn't know this girl-he'd never met her, he'd never read a letter sent by her, he'd never had any sort of communication with her. King Stefen had visited his father many times, so Philip always thought there was ample opportunity to meet his future bride, but Stefen never spoken of his daughter, and Philip had always been discouraged from asking questions. They were questions that seemed to haunt his life.

Of course, to say that he'd never met her wasn't quite true. He'd been told that he had attended a ceremony in honor of her birth, and he vaguely remembered that, but he would freely admit that he'd been a bit more interested in the uninvited guest that had caused a great stir then the infant that lay in her cradle. Besides, Aurora would be sixteen soon-perhaps today was her birthday-but Philip hardly remembered that, and she'd hardly be an infant in a cradle now.

Noises from below broke his reverie and Philip moved to lean over the stone railing that encircled his balcony. Still suffering from thoughts of who Aurora might be, he gripped it as if he might break the masonry and gritted his teeth in frustration.

Really, he didn't even know if she was alive-the way Stefen acted so grieved when he visited, Philip half-expected that the princess had died and everyone was too upset to tell him. That only made it worse-nobody was telling _him_-her future husband-what had happened to her!

Honestly, he had half a mind to ride out today, find some beautiful peasant girl, get down his knees and purpose-that would show them, wouldn't it?

Philip scowled-he knew he wouldn't do that.

But, ah, wouldn't a ride do him good? He loved to get outdoors and feel the wind snapping through his cape as Samson's feet flew over the roads.

Philip learned a bit farther over the rail to have a better look at the goings-on below-his head brushed against a tall magnolia tree and soft white petals showered him and stuck to his tunic

The cook and scullery maids were cleaning up from lunch. A blacksmith had just finished repairing some armor and was brushing the dust from his arms. Several maids were tending the vegetable gardens and fruit trees and there were grooms working with some of the young colts outside the stable.

Philip sighed inwardly-he really needed to go for a ride, just to get away from own mind.

He pulled roughly away from the sights below and walked resolutely into his room. He threw his cloak over his shoulders and tossed his hat to his head, but not before brushing aside a stray petal. Then he yanked his door open, but shut it softly, and hurried down the servants stairway and out a side door.

He half walked, half ran to the stable, keeping a cautious eye out for anyone who might be interested as to where the Crown Prince was headed and slipped into the barn.

Once he was safely inside, he paused for a moment to allow himself a silent chuckle-that was too easy.

He hurried to the tack room and gathered Samson's blanket, saddle, and bridle, then he-checking in all directions for any grooms that could be about-hurried to Samson's stall and got him tacked up.

Philip led his faithful stallion out of the barn and mounted quickly. He turned Samson sharply towards an open gate and urged him to run. Soon they were just as Philip liked it-running down the road with dust flying up in their wake. He breathed deeply and began to relax. Samson seemed to fly even faster.

All too soon, they had to slow their pace as they came to the forest. Philip really didn't mind-he enjoyed watching the friendly little creatures that came out of their homes to watch them pass. He pulled his cloak off to better enjoy the cool breeze that blew gently around them. He hung it on a limb to be picked up when they headed for home.

After a while, Philip dismounted to stretch his legs a bit. Perhaps, he should head back-it was getting late, and he'd be missed soon enough. He headed back towards where he'd left his cloak.

But, suddenly he had something else to think about-the most beautiful sound...

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..."

Yes, he needed a closer look.


	2. Chapter 2

Philip was had won the battle-Maleficent was dead and now he followed after those three good fairies who had been his unexpected allies. He followed them as they led him towards his betrothed. He couldn't thank them enough for what they'd enabled him to do. He'd found Aurora at last.

He was covered in sweat and grime, and was bleeding in several places, but he felt Aurora's silken hair as it had brushed over his fingers, as they waltzed to the music of bird songs and animal chatter. He felt her small warm hands in his large ones as he twirled her about the forest. He smelled as bad as he looked, but all he smelled was the fragrance of the flowers and dewdrops that they had danced past. The sounds of battle still rung in his ears, but all he heard was her beautiful voice.

He marveled at the events of the past day. What kind of comedy of errors had led him to this point? He wondered if she'd been upset when she found out that-not knowing he was him-she was betrothed to Prince Philip? He couldn't wait to reveal the secret, and couldn't resist a happy chuckle.

Fauna glanced back to look at him, as she flew ahead,

"Are you alright, Philip?"

"Yes," he answered softly, with a twinkly gleam in his eyes.

The night air was still and quiet as they came into the courtyard of Stefen's castle. Men were slumped about, dreaming happily away. Philip might have noticed, but all he saw was her happy face, as it had been when she was with him in the forest.

They moved quickly through the courtyard, and up a long twilling flight of stairs to the highest of Stefen's towers.

As he ran, Philip thought of his father-no doubt, downstairs with the feast-the fairies had told him that everyone was asleep and Philip was glad for that. He cringed at thought of their argument that afternoon. He was glad things would work out, glad that the peasant maid he _wanted _to marry was actually the princess he _had _to marry. Everyone would come away happy.

Now, he could see a small door at the end of the stairway-shut, and, no doubt, locked-waiting for him to walk through. _She _was waiting for him to walk through. He heart swelled with eagerness. He was nearly there!

The fairies worked their magic and the door seemed to swing back on its own, the last obstacle was pushed away.

It seemed as though all his years of doubting were pushed away too. There she was-just waiting for him. It was a dream come true.

Just like everyone had always said.

* * *

**A/N** Here it is-the chapter that wasn't suppose to be, if I'd have done as planned and checked "complete" after posting the first one. But, sometimes plans go awry for good reason and I'm glad I could add this bit.


End file.
